


Missing You

by kiefercarlos



Series: Gossip Girl XoXo [3]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Pregnancy, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT:Rufus has been on tour for nearly 6 months and all he wants is to get back home now. He's got his next adventure waiting for him and he's so ready.
Relationships: Rufus Humphrey/Lily Rhodes
Series: Gossip Girl XoXo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727620
Kudos: 4





	Missing You

The phone rang and Rufus picked it up on the second ring. "Yeah." He answers, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He glances at his watch and it flashes just after 1am. "Hey." Comes a soft voice from the other end of the line and he lets a smile slip onto his face as he sits up a little. "What's up?" He asks, wondering why Lily's phoning him at this time of night, it's early hours back in New York.

"I miss you." She says softly and Rufus just closes his eyes. "I miss you too. Couldn't sleep?" He offers and Lily hums in agreement from the other end of the phone.

"I don't want to sound clingy, but how long until you get back?" She asks softly and Rufus can't wipe the grin off his face. "Close to three weeks." He says as he hears movement around the bus, meaning others were up and about. Lily sighs heavily from the other end.

"How you feeling, apart from missing me?" He asks, rolling out of the bunk and stretching. He walks down towards the kitchen area.

"I'm not sleeping well, but that's not quite all your fault." She admits and Rufus smiles as he leans up against the fridge. "Yeah, but I'll take the blame for half of it." He says with a smile. "Are you eating any better?" he asks, knowing how bad her appetite had been recently. "Well I'm managing a lot of toast, going without coffee has been so difficult." She admits and Rufus has to hold back a chuckle.

"Well at least you're eating and just persistent, because think about it, in three months you'll be able to eat and drink anything you want." He says as he pulls out a snack pot and sits down at the table. "Yeah and I still won't be sleeping." She comments with a bit of a chuckle and Rufus grins. "But, I'll be home and we'll handle it together." He comments and there's a hum of agreement out of the other end of the line.

"We might not be up all night, because I don't know about your two, but Dan was a good sleeper, from really young and all Jenny needed was me to blast her some music and she'll be out like a light." He explains as he finishes the snack pot.

"Eric was really fussy, for the first couple months. Serena, wasn't fussy, she just didn't sleep." Lily replies and Rufus can't help but smile. "Well we should be alright then." He says with a smile and he hears Lily yawn. "Go, get you and the bump back to bed." He orders as he gets up and heads off back to the bunk himself.

He hears Lily moving about from the other end and then he recognises the sound of her settling back into bed. "I can't wait for you to be back here with me." She says and Rufus grins looping his arm around the pillow, "I can't wait to be back either. Not long I promise. I love you and the bump, I'll call you in the morning." He says and Lily yawns once more, "I love you too. Goodnight love." She says and Rufus waits until she hangs up to put his phone away.

He puts his hand under the bunk and pulls out his satchel, digging around and bringing out the ultrasound photo, he'd taped to their wedding photo. He had his whole family, together and in three months they'd be welcoming their newest and he couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this  
> I adore writing Rufus and Lily and really only them from this series


End file.
